


Lady Stark

by sunflowerjohnny



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I just want to hear sandor calling her little bird is that too much to ask???, Post 8x3, Pre-Relationship, Reunions, Season/Series 08, and apologizing for leaving her behind, i really dont know what to tag this lmao, it's the one reunion that we have yet to receive but are still hoping for, like i dont even want them to date I just want to see sandor realizing how badass sansa is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerjohnny/pseuds/sunflowerjohnny
Summary: “You used to call me little bird.”Sandor had a small smile on his lips as he remembered that old nickname he had given to Sansa on their journey from Winterfell to King’s Landing. It seemed so long ago, almost a century old when it was really only a couple of years.





	Lady Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Desperate for a Sansan reunion so I wrote one myself

“You didn’t come for me.”

Sandor didn’t have to turn around to know who was talking. His stature was firm as he replied to the unasked question, “Apologies, _Lady Stark_.” There was no spite in his words.

With every step that Sansa took, Sandor’s heart beat increased, matching her footsteps. Still, he dared not to look away from the snowy fields.

“And why not?” She finally asked as she stood next to him, leaving an appropriate amount of distance between them as she looked down at the men gathering the dead bodies.

Sandor tried not to roll her eyes at the redhead, instead he sighed, “Because, _my lady,_ you’ve already got your hand full with the war.” _And I didn’t want to distress you_.

“You used to call me little bird.”

Sandor had a small smile on his lips as he remembered that old nickname he had given to Sansa on their journey from Winterfell to King’s Landing. It seemed so long ago, almost a century old when it was really only a couple of years.

 

A comfortable silence fell between them as they listened to ravens above them and watched as the people of Winterfell slowly reunite with their loved ones. It was bittersweet.

“You’re always welcomed here, Sandor.”

Sandor was surprised that Sansa used his birth name and not his surname or nickname. It was odd yet it did something to his heart, he wouldn’t say he liked it but he also didn’t dislike it. It was strange and new.

“And freeze my fucking balls off?” He didn’t mean to be so foul with her but couldn’t help it, it was in his nature. But Sansa didn’t seem to mind as she turned to face him.

“You can have a job at the forge with Gendry if you’re so worried about the cold. Or you can work at the castle’s library.”

Sandor snorted, “I only know how to fight, little bird.”

“Then you’ll be a knight of Winterfell.” Sansa stated the obvious.

This time, Sandor did roll his eyes at her, “I’m not bending the knee to any of these cunts, not the Dragon Bitch and definitely not the Lion Bitch.” He would’ve spat afterwards but he was in the presence of a lady.

Sandor didn’t see it but there was a small smile on her lips, “Then how about,” she took few steps closer to him and laid her hand on top off his dry ones, “You serve me.”

Her words and actions were bold and Sandor could feel his heart faltering at the suddenness of it all, he looked down Sansa and, not for the first time since he’d arrive in Winterfell, noticed how much she’s grown and matured. She isn’t a killer like her mad bitch of a sister but she will attack if need be. Whether by her own hands or using someone else’s, she will do it.

“I’m no knight, little bird, I deserted my king in the middle of battle.” Sandor vividly remembers the terror he experienced during the Battle of the Blackwater. How in a state of panic, he told Joffrey to go fuck himself and walked away without ever looking back (he also remembers going to the little bird’s room and offering her escape and how, despite she was frightened to the cure, she refused him).

“You will not be a knight, Sandor Clegane.” There was authority in Sansa’s voice that only people in power knew how to muster, “You will be my personal guard, sworn to protect me and no one else unless I say otherwise.”

“And how do you know I won’t abandon you?”

Sansa smiled, her eyes twinkling with something Sandor didn’t recognize, “You saved me numerously and you saved my sister. I have faith in you.”

Sandor nodded but didn’t say anything else. Sansa took that his acceptance.

 

“And what about the Dragon Queen?” Sandor asked a while later, sun almost ready to set in the horizon.

“She doesn’t need to know all of our affairs.” There was sharpness in her voice and hardness in her eyes, it was a new look on Sansa and Sandor didn’t know if he liked it or not.

“When the time comes,” Sansa turned and walked away from Sandor, stopping in front of the rusty door of the staircase that led down the tower, “She will know who the people of Winterfell truly stands up for.”

Sandor watched her walk away, her cloak and fiery hairy blowing in the wind.


End file.
